The Quest
by CatChester
Summary: Guilt isn't a feeling that Loki experiences often but his mother's death still plagues him and he is determined to make things right. Upon release from Asgard's jail he sets about a way to bring her back and it turns out that the SHIELD agent sent to monitor his release, might just hold the key to the impossible.
1. Chapter 1

The image on the cover belongs to AnnGeea and you can find the image under that username on Deviantart.

**Chapter One**

Faith couldn't believe how good she felt since arriving on Asgard; strong, healthy, even her hair felt more lustrous. She was certainly going to feel physically good while she was here, if nothing else.

They had ridden from the site of the bifrost and since she didn't know how to ride a horse, she had been too busy trying to stay on the beast to sightsee, but she had liked what little she had seen and was looking forward to exploring properly. Thor told her that servants would take her cases from the bifrost to her rooms, apparently, and she vaguely wondered what 'rooms' looked like, having never in her life had more than one to call her own.

They dismounted at the palace entrance and stewards took the horses from them. Faith just had time to look up and realise how huge this place was, before she had to jog to keep up with Thor.

"It is a good day," Thor said with a smile, glancing at her.

She didn't reply.

"You disagree?"

"It depends on your point of view," she answered.

"I know you mortals are not exactly thrilled at Loki's release, but he is a changed man."

"Is he?"

"He is," Thor assured her.

"Which is why he pretended to be Odin?"

"The Allfather was not harmed," Thor assured her. "And while leading our people, Loki proved himself a good leader and a good man. He is the reason we were able to defeat Thanos."

Faith said nothing, unable to believe that a man could have a complete change of character. If he had been a good man while posing as Odin, it was probably because he was mimicking Odin.

"You will see for yourself in time, and be able to report back to your superiors," Thor said with a confident smile.

Faith nodded her understanding.

After walking what felt like a mile of corridors, they finally reached the throne room, which needed another long hike to reach the throne.

"It's a good job I'm fit," she said softly. "I have a feeling I could ran a marathon in this place just walking to and from my quarters."

Thor chuckled softly.

When they finally reached the base of the throne, Thor kneeled and Faith followed suit.

"Allfather, I bring you SHIELD's representative from Midgard, the Lady Faith."

"Rise," the Allfather said, and they both got to their feet. "I do not like the idea of a mortal on Asgard, you do not belong here, you are too fragile."

'_Nice to meet you too_,' she thought but she wasn't brave enough to say it.

"However, given Loki's actions on your planet, I have decided to grant you permission to stay in the hopes of improving relations between our realms. This does not mean your presence is welcome here and should any harm befall you whilst here, Thor has made it clear to your employers that we will bear no responsibility for it."

_'Gee, you're all fun and games,'_ she thought, but she answered with, "I understand."

"Take care that you do not interrupt the normal functioning of the palace."

"I will."

"Good. Now go."

She wanted to ask when Loki would be released but she felt oddly intimidated by his hostility. Even Fury's abrupt attitude was nothing compared to Odin.

They left but it seemed to take an eternity to get to the end of the hall.

"He's a barrel of laughs," she said as they finally left the hallway.

"He took my mother's death hard, and Loki's rule even harder. Those who know of Loki's deception say he was a better king than the Allfather, and Odin is not pleased by that. He has become quite insular, and even more bad tempered that he used to be."

Faith detected the dark tone in his voice.

"What did he do to you?" she asked.

Thor glanced at her and took a moment before deciding to answer. "He called me back to Asgard."

Faith knew he had been living on Earth, working for SHIELD and living with Jane Foster, but she wasn't privy to the reasons for his return to Asgard. Apparently, it hadn't been his choice.

"Why?"

"It was Loki that granted me my freedom to return to Midgard and be with Jane. Odin however, wishes me to take the throne within the next year."

"Why don't you? Then you can make the rules?"

"True, but I cannot abdicate the throne once I claim it, nor can I marry a mortal woman."

"Why?" She knew that a few human kings had abdicated their thrones, some for love, and some to allow their children their chance to rule.

"Both actions would bring shame to the House of Odin," Thor explained, as if it should be obvious.

"Edward VIII abdicated the throne to be with Mrs Simpson. It was a scandal at the time but most were able to see the romance in giving up a throne for true love. They even make movies about it now." She glanced at Thor and saw that he had a wistful smile on his lips.

She hoped he would think about it. Lord knows that if she found someone to love, nothing would keep her from them. That was extremely unlikely, she was too weird to even have many friends, let alone boyfriends, but it didn't stop her from wanting other's to be happy.

"Come, your quarters are this way," Thor said, effectively changing the subject.

"When will Loki be released?"

"Later today."

"Forgive me for asking but given what you've said about Odin, I'm surprised he's releasing Loki."

"It was not his decision. The council voted unanimously for his release, and that is the only time that Odin's proclamations can be over ridden."

"How long has he been in jail? Back in jail, that is?"

"Since his deception was revealed, a year ago."

That didn't seem very long to Faith.

They marched along miles of corridors and chambers, gold, marble and stone everywhere. Finally they stopped by gold doors that were easily fifteen feet high, and Thor pushed them open.

"These will be your chambers," Thor explained. "Loki's are beside your, and mine the next door after that."

They were massive, and this was just the sitting room, apparently. A woman who had been sitting on a chair by the door, stood as they entered and approached them.

"This is Ilmr, she will be your handmaiden while you are here. Anything you require, she will find for you."

The woman lowered her head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Pleased to meet you," Faith said.

"And you, My Lady. Your belongings have been brought here but the contents are so unusual, I wasn't sure what to do with them."

"I can unpack, thank you."

"As you wish."

Thor patted Faith's shoulder. "I shall bring Loki to meet you when he is released."

"Thank you."

He turned and left.

"Shall I show you around, My Lady?"

"Please. And please call me Faith."

"As you wish."

While the rooms were huge, the tour was relatively quick, consisting of a living room, a large balcony, a bedroom, bathroom and a large (but empty) closet. The furnishings were mostly in deep purple, so it was handy that she liked that colour. Her mission here was open ended, so it might be quite some time before she left.

As soon as the tour was over, she began unpacking her cases, starting with the one labelled Stark. It housed the technology that would allow her to communicate with SHIELD on earth and she set it up on half of the dining room table. It took her quite some time but she had practiced on Earth before leaving, so she was able to assemble the equipment with more ease than the average Ikea furniture.

"My Lady?"

She didn't reply not because she was being rude but because she was concentrating, and it was an unfamiliar title.

"Faith?"

"Yes?" She looked to Ilmr.

"Your wardrobe is rather… out of place for Asgard. I wondered if you would like me to procure garments that are more in keeping with those around you."

She looked down to her skin tight SHIELD uniform and thought that it couldn't hurt to have options.

"If it's no trouble, but no dresses."

"You dislike them?"

"Very much," she said with feeling.

"As you wish," Ilmr seemed to be thinking.

"I don't even care if it's masculine looking," Faith added. "I know I'm a woman, I have no need for my wardrobe to scream it."

"Perhaps something like the Lady Sif's casual wardrobe."

Faith had no idea who that was or what it would look like. "I'll leave that to you, if I may?"

"Of course." The girl disappeared and Faith continued with her task. When she was finished, she sat by the contraption she had built and turned it on.

The computer and transmitter were powered by an arc reactor, which would last for years, even given the immense power needed for interstellar communication.

The machine began to whirr and a receiver and antenna opened from within. Stark was broadcasting a test signal for the equipment to latch on to and after a few moments of searching, it found and tuned itself to the signal.

The screen flickered to life, showing a test card, albeit it with Tony's image right in the centre. Egomaniac.

"This is Agent Addisen to SHIELD HQ, are you receiving, over?"

She waited a few moments, then repeated the message. As she was about to repeat herself for the third time, the test card vanished and Stark's visage filled the screen.

"Oh, Agent Hippie, good to hear from you. I take it you arrived safely?"

"In one piece. Loki hasn't been released yet, that should happen later today. I'll keep SHELD informed of any incidence of consequence."

"What, no small talk?" Stark seemed hurt.

"I have a job to do, Mr Stark. Please relay the news of my safe arrival to Director Fury. Addisen out."

"You know, all work and no play makes Faith a dull girl," Tony was saying.

She cut the connection from her end, although she could still receive incoming broadcasts and could still hear Stark talking to himself.

She got up from the table to escape him. She didn't mean to be rude to Stark, she didn't even dislike him, not really, but he did unnerve her with his constant questions and quips. She was introverted by nature and Tony seemed to enjoy trying to draw her out, and it was her embarrassment that caused her to be rude. She wasn't proud of that fact but then again, Tony didn't take her more subtle hints.

She unpacked her clothes, toiletries and personal effects next but hadn't yet finished when Thor strode into the room, without knocking and with a disgruntled looking Loki in tow.

"My Lady Faith, might I present to you my brother, Prince Loki of Asgard."

Faith nodded. "I wish I could say it's a pleasure."

"I understand that I must talk with you once a day," Loki said, looking down at his nails and picking at them as he spoke.

"Yes," she agreed. "Unless it interferes with your busy manicure schedule."

Loki glared at her. "Let's get today's _meeting_ over with shall we? I have far more pleasurable things to be doing."

"Is that all right with you, Lady Faith?" Thor asked.

"It's fine," I smiled at him then turned to Loki. "Shall we sit?" She gestured to two wing backed chairs by a huge fireplace.

"Why not?" Loki asked with a rather too cordial smile. "And perhaps some refreshments while we talk?"

Thor left.

"Whatever you want," Faith agreed, retrieving something from the interstellar radio. She took a seat in an armchair and turned the recording device on as she waited for him to sit opposite.

"You're recording our conversations?" Loki asked.

"I am." She placed the device on the arm of her chair and waited.

Loki took his time looking around her room, then his eyes ran over her SHIELD outfit, taking in her curves and offering her salacious smirks. She knew he was just trying to unnerve her but she was too well trained to react, so she sat in silence.

When he ran out of things to look at, finally he spoke.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" he asked.

"I don't mind, you choose."

"So you request a daily meeting, but with no agenda?"

"I didn't request the meetings, my bosses did."

"And yet here you sit, half an hour into our first meeting, and you haven't made any attempt to fulfil your employer's wishes."

"I have no real desire to converse with you, Loki. A feeling I'm sure you reciprocate," she couldn't keep the slight smile from her lips and he too laughed.

"So it seems we are both in the same boat," he added.

Faith acknowledged his words with a small nod.

"Well, we might as well make the best of it, as they say." He smiled at her. "About those refreshments, perhaps some wine?"

He waved his hand and two goblets appeared on the side table between their chairs.

Faith knew he was trying to play her, pretending to be cordial and superficially charming, but she didn't believe his act and she wasn't going to play along.

"Sitting quietly is making the best of it, as far as I'm concerned." She thought that's he saw a flicker of hesitation in his eyes but he quickly recovered.

"Well, I suppose that an hour looking at you in that costume each day might have some benefits."

Faith didn't answer and the rest of the hour passed in silence, until Thor returned.

"Well, it's been fun," Loki said as he arose, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I shall look forward to more of the same scintillating conversation tomorrow. Same time?"

"It's up to you."

"The same time then." With a smirk and a small bow, he left.

She waited until she was sure he was gone, then went to the computer and uploaded the conversation, along with her written report, both of which she transmitted to Earth.

By the time she had done that, Ilmr was back, and her closet was now almost a quarter full of new clothing. She went to take a look and saw a lot of leather and boots, as well as a few dresses that the handmaiden had snuck in. Faith didn't mention it.

"Thank you, Ilmr."

"My pleasure, My Lady. Would you like me to help you change?"

"Thank you but no. Where I come from, only infants and the infirm need help dressing."

"As you wish. Are you hungry?"

"A little. What are meal arrangements like here?" Faith asked as she browsed the clothing rail. She picked out leather jeans, ankle boots, a tunic and a wide belt.

"There are many communal dining halls where most of the palace eat but the Royals don't use their dining room any longer, not since Queen Frigga's death. I suppose you could eat in the servants dining room and once you have made friends, you would probably be welcome in the halls of other families who live in the palace. There are also a local inns and taverns if you wish to go out, or you can have meals sent to your room."

"Odin made it clear I wasn't welcome here so I think I'll eat in my room," Faith said. "How do I do that?"

"Our methods won't work for you, so just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you."

"Will you show me anyway?"

"Of course, My Lady."

"Call me Faith, please."

"Yes, My Lady Faith. Would you like me to show you now?"

"Please."

She left the clothes she had picked out draped over a chair and followed Ilmr into the living room. The girl approached the table and placed her hand on it. Moments later, scroll, appeared on the table.

Ilmr unrolled it and Faith saw that it was written in Asgardian.

"I'll transcribe the menus into English each day," Ilmr said.

"No need," Faith assured her, reading the main courses over her shoulder. "Wild boar stew with sandalwood bread, pheasant marinated in seventeen spices, venison tile, or lampreys with hot sauce. You don't have many vegetarians in Asgard, do you?"

"Vegetarians?" Ilmr looked puzzled.

"They're people who don't eat animals. Don't worry, I'm not one of them, I like bacon too much."

"How did you learn our language?"

"I pick things up quickly," Faith said by way of explanation. "Once I've decided, I assume that you place a hand on the table and wish for what I want?"

"Essentially, yes. The dinner items won't be ready for a few hours yet, but there are a few snack items on the bottom that are available all day."

She handed the menu to Faith, who opted for a selection of breads and cold meats to tide her over. Ilmr placed her hand on the table and a huge platter appeared.

"That's way too much food, the kitchen does realise I'm just one person, right?"

"Don't worry, there is no waste in Asgard. The food that is good enough is given to the poor of the city, and the rest goes to feed livestock and other animals."

"You still have poverty?" she asked, curious to know more about the society.

"We have no one who lives in poverty but unfortunately, anyone can fall on hard times."

"I'll just get changed. Perhaps after I've eaten, you could show me around. Are you allowed to do that?"

"Of course, My Lady."

* * *

"Who exactly _is_ that strange woman?" Loki asked as he and his brother headed for his rooms.

"I have already told you, she is Agent Faith Addisen of SHIELD."

"I didn't ask you her name, I asked _who she is_. Why was she selected to watch me?"

"Why should that bother you?"

"Because I can't get a read on her. I merely wish to know her character, Brother, to understand her a little better."

"I confess I am not well acquainted with her myself. She is one of the Avengers but I have only met her on a handful of occasions, before Father called me back to Asgard."

They entered Loki's chambers.

"Would you care for some refreshments?"

"Thank you, Loki,"

They headed to the balcony and Loki conjured a two goblets of spiced wine. Handing one to Thor before he walked to the edge of the balcony and turned his face to the sun, closing his eyes.

"It must feel good to be free," Thor said softly.

"Hmm," Loki agreed and after a moment more, turned to Thor. "I am sorry about Jane, Brother. I had hoped to give you longer with her but I was discovered too soon."

"Thank you," Thor said sincerely. "Odin said that you only wanted me out of the way but I cannot believe it was just that. You fooled even those closest to Odin for two years, and I find it hard to believe you think highly enough of me that you would need me gone."

Loki smirked. "So you prefer to believe I think you dumb and did something nice, than that I respect you and wanted you gone."

"Something like that," Thor said with a chuckle.

Loki didn't confirm either perspective.

"So what now, Brother? Now that you are free, what are your plans?"

Loki couldn't reveal too much for fear that Thor would stop him, but he had a plan, the one thing he didn't have time to do while posing as Odin.

"I think I shall just enjoy myself for a while. Besides, the council may have released me, but I doubt that either they or Odin will let me wander very far for a while."

"Then tonight we shall celebrate, Brother. How do you feel about a trip into town, visiting our favourite taverns?"

"Your favourite taverns," Loki reminded him, which Thor conceded with a shrug. "And besides, is there no celebration ball to welcome me back into the fold?" He knew the answer, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a little bitter about it.

"Without Mother, there are few celebrations these days, beyond the expected ones."

Loki nodded and leaned against the balcony railing and both brother were silent as they looked out over the city.

"You know, I never really understood the mortal's desire for graves, until I missed our mother's funeral."

"I am sorry, Brother. I begged father to allow you to attend, but he would not allow it."

"I'm not surprised. Any compassion he showed was as a direct result of Frigga, but I thank you for trying."

"Frigga?" Thor repeated. "Please don't tell me that you continue to deny that my parents are also yours."

"I acknowledge Frigga as my mother, but I will never acknowledge Odin as a parent."

"Loki," Thor said with a sigh. "How can you expect to reconcile with father if you continue to deny his role in your life?"

"I deny nothing, Thor. I once adored him and wanted nothing more than to earn his respect. I even killed my real father to prove myself to him, and still it wasn't enough. Now I want nothing from him, not even his name."

"Yet you stay in his home and are treated as a prince because of your connection to him."

"After defeating Thanos with the loss of only a handful of our people, I believe I have earned that respect. Besides, the palace is not Odin's, it belongs to Asgard and houses easily a thousand families."

Thor sighed.

"I don't understand your blind devotion to the man, he is ruining your chance at happiness with Jane. Why do you continue to defend him?"

"He has the best interests of the realm at heart."

"Does he?" Clearly, Loki wasn't convinced.

"Yes. Now please, let us talk no more of this, I have no wish to fight with you."

"Nor I, Thor." Loki sighed. "So, the human, you said she was an Avenger, correct?"

"I did."

"Then what are her gifts?"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Thor smiled. "I will give you a clue though; her code name is Mimic."

"Mimic," Loki repeated. "I take it she does impressions then. Should be entertaining, but hardly useful."

Thor just smiled. "I shall now leave you now to get reacquainted with your quarters. Until tonight, Brother."

* * *

In Asgardian clothing and with her long dark hair now braised down her back, Faith could easily pass as a native and no one gawked at her, which she was glad of.

After a tour of the most important parts of the palace, the Faith and Ilmr ventured out into the town and Ilmr pointed out things of interest. They toured the shopping district, some of the gardens and finally Ilmr suggested that they dine in a local tavern. The palace had accounts with all the local merchants and taverns, so Ilmr explained that they only needed charge the palace for any purchases.

"How does that work?" Faith asked.

"Simply give your name."

"What's to stop someone else using my name?"

"For someone called Faith, you do not seem to have a lot of it," Ilmr noted with amusement.

"Unfortunately, I didn't get to pick my name. The question still stands."

"Accountants at the Palace check all the ledgers, and they have magical means of determining if any purchases are false."

Faith had little option but to believe her.

"This tavern looks popular," Ilmr said as they approached one. "They may have entertainment."

Faith followed after her inside, content to be led for the time being.

The bar was loud and crowded but three gentlemen quickly gave their table up for a pair of "beautiful ladies," only to then insist upon joining them. They made Faith uncomfortable but Ilmr was enjoying the attention.

They had not been seated for long, when Faith noticed the princes sitting over the other side of the tavern, surrounded by people. She watched Loki closely for a few minutes and while he appeared to be having fun, with a pretty maiden sitting on his knee and telling tales of his battle with Thanos, Faith didn't think his heart was in it. When Thor spoke up, she noticed that his smile dipped considerably, and not with envy or anger, more as if he was enjoying his respite from acting.

"So, you have your eye on a Prince," the man sitting next to her said, leaning in too close for comfort.

She turned to look at him and found his face far too close for comfort. "No." She leaned away, wary that he might try to kiss her. "Just curious," she answered.

As the night wore on, the gentlemen continued to push alcohol on them, badgering Faith when she did not drink up quickly enough. Faith paid them no mind, since she had no intention of drinking enough to become insensible. She liked a drink but even back home, she rarely had enough to get drunk. It seemed to her that her goblets of mead were removed and replaced when they were not even a third empty. She didn't even like mead.

After having been there for two hours, and not a meal in sight, Faith was growing weary. The crowd had only grown louder as more alcohol was imbibed and the man beside her, Gunnar, had become very handsy, with one arm around her shoulders, one around her waist and more than once, he had tried to pull her onto his lap. She was getting tired of fending him off.

When she saw Ilmr sitting on another's lap, kissing him passionately, Faith noticed that many of the patrons were involved in similar activities and she decided that it was time for her to leave.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I should be going." She got up from the table but Gunnar lunged at her, trying to keep her sitting.

"Oh, come now, the night is young! Stay, please, I am enjoying your company." He got up from the table and put his arms around her waist, holding her back to his chest.

"Maybe, but I am not enjoying yours. Goodnight."

"Now, now, Lady Faith, what's the hurry?"

"The hurry, is that I don't want to be here. Please let me go." She really didn't want to cause a scene, Odin didn't want her here to begin with and causing a fight would not endear her to him, but she feared it was becoming inevitable.

One of Gunnar's hands moved from her waist to her breast, the other to her crotch. A swift stamp on his instep brought his head down, while she sharply thrust her head backwards and was gratified when she heard the crunch of his nose. A final elbow to the ribs listened his grip and she stepped out of his arms, turning to see him holding his nose.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For not taking 'no' for an answer.

"But-" he stepped forward, as if unable to believe that any woman could refuse him, but a swift kick to his groin finally sent him to the ground.

Only then did she realise that she had an audience, although they cheered, seemingly on her side (or just enjoying a fight, regardless of the combatants). As she turned to leave, she noticed the princes watching her. Thor was grinning and raised a glass in silent toast to her. Loki only looked mildly amused, but very curious.

She nodded in acknowledgement of them, then turned to leave.

"I have to go," she heard Ilmr saying, and the girl caught up with her at the door.

"You don't have to come," Faith assured her.

"But you'll need someone to take you back to the palace."

"I can find my own way. Honestly, Ilmr, if you want to stay, please do."

"You really don't mind?"

"Not in the slightest."

Ilmr grinned. "Thank you." She ran back to her beau and Faith left the tavern, before Gunnar could recover.

SHIELD had trained her, so she was practiced at finding her way but even if she hadn't been, the Palace was huge and she would literally be unable to not find her way back to it. She walked slowly though, since it was a temperate night and she was enjoying her walk.

"You took him down like a pro."

Faith jumped as she realised Loki was suddenly standing beside her.

"Tell me, how does a mortal manage that?"

"SHIELD trained me well."

Loki chuckled. "Perhaps, but I have fought SHIELD agents, and they are no match for our kind. Not even Captain America and Iron man could have bested me, had I not wanted to be captured."

Faith didn't answer.

"Are you enhanced, like the Captain? Perhaps you took something more like the Hulk?"

"No."

"Then how did you defeat him?"

"I guess because he was drunk and I got lucky."

"You have imbibed a fair amount too," he noted. "The barman must have brought nine rounds to your table."

"Were you counting?" she asked, smiling for reason she couldn't explain.

"I'm always aware."

"Then you should be aware that most of the glasses they took away were hardly touched. I don't like being drunk."

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully as they walked. "So you claim to be completely human."

"I am," she agreed. "No meddling, no potions, no serums, no experiments."

Loki considered that as they walked.

"You shouldn't have left your maid there, you know," he finally broke the silence.

Faith's heart stopped for a second and she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Is she in danger?"

"No," he said, sounding amused. "She seemed to be enjoying herself. I only say that because it is unseemly for one's personal servants to make a show of themselves in public. There are many halls within the palace where they can misbehave, should they want to."

Relieved, Faith continued walking. "Well luckily, I don't think I own her, so she's free to behave however she wants."

Loki clearly didn't like that idea but didn't argue anymore.

"Aren't you heading back to the tavern?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Your first day of freedom, and you're having an early night?"

He smirked. "I never was much of one for taverns."

Faith looked him up and down but didn't reply.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"You don't look at someone like that if it's nothing."

Faith didn't reply.

"You won't anger me, if that's what worries you."

"I'm not worried about that."

"Yet you won't answer my question."

She sighed. "Fine. My cursory glance confirms that you're right, you aren't much for taverns."

"Oh, and what, exactly, makes you say that?" They entered the castle and continued towards their rooms.

"First, your clothes aren't stained, and with all the clinking of beer mugs and general drunkenness, that's unusual. Second, your clothes haven't been loosened, as I might expect that girl who was sitting on your lap for half a night to do. Third, your posture is perfect, head up, back straight, hands clasped behind you. Finally, your diction is perfect. You are stone cold sober, despite having spent the night in a bar."

Loki smiled. "You're very observant."

"I was trained to be."

"It's a simple trick to turn beer into water," he explained. "It seems we both have a dislike of being drunk."

"I don't dislike it," she admitted. "I'm just very choosy about when I will allow it. Plus, your mead is awful!"

Loki chuckled "That it is. Next time, try spiced wine. Much better."

"Thanks."

They passed the guards who watched the entrance to the royal wing and rounded the corner to their rooms.

Suddenly Loki hit her, his left arm connecting with her jaw and sending her into the wall, where she hit her head with more force that was probably healthy.

She quickly got her bearings and turned, ready to fight back but Loki had his hands raised in surrender.

"I'm observant also," he explained. "And that blow would have killed a mortal."

"So what, you go around hitting people to prove your points."

"Only those who lie to me. I will find out your secret." Loki grinned. "Goodnight, Agent Faith Addisen. Do sleep well."

He made to move away and she swung at him, but hit nothing more substantial than a hologram, which faded upon contact.

She trudged along the rest of the hallway to her bedroom, Loki's ghostly laughter ringing in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thanks to everyone for their comments. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story.

**Chapter Two**

Faith only had a slight headache the next day but after ordering some breakfast, she felt normal again. When she was finished, she placed her hand back on the table, as she had seen Ilmr do yesterday, and her plates disappeared. She thought it was worth a try to order some boiling water and milk and sure enough, it appeared moments later.

With a wicked smile, she went to her trunks and withdrew two boxes. The first had a teapot and two mugs, the second housed tea and sugar. She brewed her tea with relish, even although it had been less than a day since she'd had her last cup. She practically devoured tea, in the same way that most people mainlined coffee. She had brought a lot of different kinds with her but right now, she had Twinning's breakfast blend. She sipped the milk before adding it and while not quite like cow's milk, it was nice; a little sweeter than she was used to, and she made a mental note to ask Ilmr what animal it came from.

While the tea brewed, she dressed, in an outfit very similar to yesterday, then browsed the book shelves in her room. She picked a tome on modern Adgardian history and took it to the table with her and read it as she sipped her tea.

She was on chapter three when three when Ilmr arrived, looking in quite a state. Clearly the poor girl was hung over.

"My Lady, I'm so sorry I'm late. I overslept."

Faith smiled. "Its fine," she assured the girl. "Like I said yesterday, I can take care of myself."

"You must be starving, we missed dinner last night."

"It's fine," Faith assured her, "I've eaten."

"You didn't call the head maid, did you?" She looked utterly terrified and after her conversation with Loki last night, Faith had a worrying thought.

"Ilmr, your job here, it's voluntary, right?"

"I don't understand."

"No one 'owns' you, you aren't a slave, you won't get beaten for not doing your job, right?"

Ilmr laughed. "This is Asgard, the shining city, the golden realm, we don't have slavery."

"Indentured servitude?"

"Nope."

Faith relaxed.

"What would make you think such a thing?" Ilmr asked.

"I was talking to Loki last night, and he said something about not allowing his servant to be seen…" how did she phrase this without causing offence. "Well, that he wouldn't allow him to party in public. Then you seemed so frightened this morning, I wondered if you were something other than a servant. I apologise if I offended you."

Ilmr smiled. "I work here of my own free will and I'm worried because, well, you're my first charge, all on my own, and if you were upset with me, that would impede my progress through the ranks and could even get me fired. Being a servant in the Palace is a very respectable job but being a servant to the House of Odin, well, that's practically on a par with being lower nobility. I'd hate to lose this job."

"Well you can rest easy, I didn't tell anyone you were late, nor do I plan to. I ordered my own breakfast, just like you showed me."

"But…" her words trailed off and a frown marred her youthful features. "You need at least a little magic to order meals by yourself."

Faith placed her hand on the dining room table, asking for the pot of boiling water and milk to be taken and replaced with fresh. The items disappeared and moments later, fresh replaced them.

"But humans can't do magic!" Ilmr cried, almost as if she were offended. "That's what they told me!"

"I'm not your average human," Faith said with a wink. "Now, come and try some tea, it'll help your hangover."

She rinsed the old leaves out of the teapot in the bathroom and made a fresh brew, Ilmr watching her every move with fascination.

* * *

"What is that?" Loki finally broke the silence of the meeting, curiosity getting the better of him as Faith made herself a cup of something using leaves. It reminded him of how some potions were brewed.

"Earl Grey," she said, not caring to elaborate. She hadn't forgotten his punch last night.

Silence reigned once more, and continued for the rest of their hour long meeting.

The next two weeks of meetings were like that, mostly silent, both of them stubbornly refusing to initiate conversation and the only exchanged they did have were usually very brief. Faith was surprised that Loki kept coming back to be honest, she expected him to throw a hissy fit any time now and refuse to waste an hour of his day sitting in silence, staring at a mortal.

Faith spent part of her days reading up on Asgardian history and in particular, the house of Odin and his children. It seemed that before Thor's banishment, Loki was actually rather respected. He wasn't loved as Thor was, but the books spoke of his bravery in battle and his skills as a master tactician. Of course, references to Thor's bravery, might, skill and everything else outshone Loki's mentions, but Faith could tell that once, Loki had been accepted here.

That might account for how easily they accepted him again, even after his deception in posing as Odin and of course, Loki had never tried to harm Asgard, only Earth and Jotunheim. She could find no books more recent than twenty years ago, so she had no clue as to why Thor's banishment and his gaining the throne drove Loki mad. Hell, chances were that even if there was a more recent book, it would not possess these kinds of intimate details. 90% of what she had read was about battles and conflicts, but very little on the personal life of the warriors.

When she was done satisfying her curiosity for the day, she and Ilme would walk in the gardens, or about the town. Sometimes Thor would pay her a visit and they would chat, and a few times she had visited the training areas to see him and the warriors in action but all in all, life here was quickly becoming boring.

Nothing here moved with the frenetic pace that life on Earth did and everyone seemed to have a very laissez-faire attitude to life and it was taking her some time to adjust to. She supposed when you lived for thousands of years, it was easy to be so laid back.

Her visits to the local shops had shown her that mass production didn't exist on Asgard, almost everything was hand crafted and when enquiring about a pair of boots to take home with her, she had been informed that it would be a minimum of six weeks. When she expressed surprise, the cordwainer had explained that the whole process, including the tanning and dying of the leather needed, would be done especially for her order. The boot would them be crafted to the exact measurement that had been taken of her foot and hand sewn, before finally being broken in for her to save on rubbing and blisters which new shoes could cause.

This was true for all levels of Asgardian society, from the royals to the lower classes, the only difference being how expensive the materials used were, and how ornate the finished product was.

Coming from a society that valued instant gratification, it was a hard adjustment for Faith to make but equally, there seemed more time here and people seemed happier. She had sat down with the shoemaker to discuss the design of the boots, have her measurements taken and explain the kind of activities they would be used for and while looking over the sketches to gain inspiration, she had spent two hours there, talking about far more than just shoes, and she had left feeling as if she had made a new friend.

She found herself quickly warming up to their attitudes and way of life but of course, SHIELD did not share their relaxed attitude to life and wanted results. Clearly she wasn't going to 'crack' Loki by remaining silent so she needed to try a new tactic. Making sure he wasn't planning anything was, after all, her reason for being here.

* * *

Loki was tired. He had been up reading half the night and wanted nothing more than to continue. He was seriously tempted to tell Odin where to shove these daily sessions with the mortal, but he didn't. There was actually something strangely calming about just being quiet for an hour. He was beginning to relax in Faith's presence and sometimes, let his mind drift off while he was with her. That was one of the reasons for his reading marathon, he had remembered something during yesterday's session that could aid his quest and although he was eager to carry on and somewhat short tempered, after such little and uncomfortable sleep, hunched over a desk, he felt as if he needed some quiet time today.

So it came as a massive surprise when he found himself talking to her.

"Want some tea?" she asked as he came in. She always seemed to time the brewing of the infernal substance to his visits. Still, curiosity was getting the better of him and she had never offered him some before.

"Why not."

She handed him a mug as he took his seat. "Earl Grey with a splash of milk. There's sugar if you want to sweeten it."

He tried a small sip. "Hmm, that's not bad," he admitted.

She smiled but didn't reply and they lapsed into their usual silence once more.

"What would you be willing to do for your mother?" he asked her suddenly, unsure why he had suddenly asked her opinion. Maybe it was because he was tired, or perhaps because she had been nice to him and offered to share her beverage, or maybe he just needed someone to talk to.

"I'm the wrong person to ask," she replied.

"You don't get along with your mother?" he asked. He realised he was prying and he thought that she would most likely refuse to answer, so he was stunned when she did.

"I don't have a mother."

"Everyone has a mother."

"Technically," she admitted, then she looked over at him and the pain in her eyes quelled the sharp retort on the tip of his tongue.

He thought that she wouldn't answer when she looked back towards the mug she held, wrapping her hands around it as if for warmth, despite the balmy temperature today.

"I'm an orphan," she explained. "Well, no, my parents might be alive, technically I'm a foundling. I was left in the pews of a church when I was a few months old."

"Do you wonder why?"

"I know why."

He didn't press for more information, worried that she would stop talking if he pushed too hard.

"I'm not normal," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I copy the gifts and abilities of those around me. You asked why I could fight am Asgardian and win? Because while I'm here, I am Asgardian; I have the strength, the stamina, the longevity. Even my hair looks nicer."

He shouldn't interrupt but he had to know.

"Have you copied my magic?"

With a flick of her wrist, a second version of herself appeared before them, although it was ephemeral and flickering, but Faith quickly dismissed it.

"When I copy a power, I gain the ability to control it too. Not as well as the original user without practice but a little."

"How long does it last?"

"That depends on my level of exposure to a gifted person. Usually about twice as long as I'm in their vicinity so if I spend an hour with a fire breather, I can breathe fire for three hours. The thing is, when I was a kid, it wasn't just powers I mimicked. I could change how I looked to resemble someone else. I mean, I hadn't even learned to walk yet so I don't know what that was, but I assume it freaked my parents out. It certainly freaked the nuns at the orphanage out."

Her tone on that last sentence was dark. Almost angry.

"You don't copy looks any longer?"

"No. I don't know why. I don't even know if this is how I'm supposed to look, or of maybe I'm an amalgam of everyone I've ever copied before."

"An amalgam of hair colours wouldn't give you black hair," he pointed out.

"True," she agreed. "But… well, it's hard when you don't know where you come from."

Loki murmured in agreement.

"Anyway, that's why I'm really not the best person to ask about this kind of stuff," she said, shaking those thoughts off.

"Is there anyone in your life who loved you?" he asked. He didn't know why her opinion mattered but now he knew that they had both been unwanted, thrown away, her thoughts seemed to matter even more.

"I grew up in a Catholic orphanage, Loki."

"You weren't adopted or, what do you call it, fostered?"

"No." There was such longing in her voice that he felt himself leaning forward, desperate to know what caused it.

"Why not?"

She glanced at him but only for a second, then she pulled her feet up onto the chair and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

"How much do you know of human religions?"

"Not… much."

"Not all of them but a lot, they hate change. In their eyes, anything unusual, different or unique, is evil. They called me evil and," her voice lowered, as if she were impersonating someone but with a heavy dose of sarcasm added. "They couldn't subject a 'normal' family to such evil, it wouldn't be 'immoral'."

Tears were shining in her eyes now and as she blinked, they slowly leaked out.

"They named you," Loki guessed.

She nodded. "They had 'faith' that they could save me, that they could drive the devil out."

Loki took her empty tea cup and refilled it for her, adding two sugars and a splash of milk. He had seen her prepare the beverage many times, so he knew exactly how she took it.

"Why are you telling me this?" Loki asked softly as he handed her the cup. She was usually exceptionally quiet for a mortal who, in his experience, were usually very talkative, while Faith held her tongue more than most.

"Thank you." She offered him a grateful smile and moved so that her legs were curled under her in the chair. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You've been here six weeks and hardly said a dozen words to me, despite these daily meetings. Now you tell me about your powers, your childhood, everything. Why?"

"Talking gets you in trouble," she answered. "That's what the nuns taught me, the more you talk, the more you get noticed and the more you get noticed, the more you get punished, well, they called it 'saving me', but it amounts to the same thing. But I'm not ashamed of my past, they were the ones in the wrong, not me. I have nothing to hide, I just don't usually have a good reason to talk." She sipped her tea.

"Since you're in a talkative mood, how did you come to work for SHIELD?"

"They rescued me." She sighed. "I tried my hardest to keep my gift hidden but its unconscious. If you put me in a room with a Russian, I know how to speak Russian, at least for a while. They kept testing me and some tests I failed. When I turned 18, I tried to leave but they refused. They sent me to a monastery in Switzerland and spent three years trying to exorcise me."

"They thought you were possessed?"

She nodded. "When I struggled and swore at the bastards, they viewed it as a sign the devil was still within me, rather than a young girl being terrified and pissed that she was essentially being tortured. I spent month tied to a bed, lying in my own fifth. They tried to beat the devil out of me, they tried to drown it out of me, but apparently it's baptism when you hold someone's head in _holy_ water. They starved me, they called it fasting, but it's the same thing. Then one day, SHIELD arrived. They had heard rumours of a gifted human and they stormed the place and took me. They accepted me for who I was, trained me, and told me how I could help this world."

"And then they sent you to me," Loki said, his tone only slightly predatory. He had no desire to frighten the girl.

"Yeah," she smiled. "But who better to watch you than someone who can mimic all your gifts and skills?" she asked rhetorically.

"Were you at the battle of New York?"

"No. I was severely underweight when they found me and I had a lot of health issues. Bad health plagued me for a couple of years, at least. I was in hospital with pneumonia when you came."

"Good."

She turned to him. "Good?" she asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't have needed to be close to you to hurt you, so you wouldn't have been protected by your gift." He was surprised to realise that he was glad she hadn't been hurt.

"Maybe," she said with a small smile. "But after a few hours in Bruce's company, I'm pretty much the biggest bad arse going."

"I see your point." Loki chuckled.

"Why do you want to know all this anyway?"

Loki grew serious and debated how much to tell her.

"I've been thinking a lot about my mother recently."

"Anything in particular?"

"I feel guilty," he admitted, which was more than he had planned to say.

"Why?"

"If I'd been free, I could have saved her." He lied.

"I'm sorry, Loki, that must be awful."

Pity. Loki hated pity.

"How would you know? You haven't had a parent to lose." It was a particularly low blow and not his finest moment, but even if he had been the one to uncover it, she had touched a raw nerve and he had lashed out before thinking.

"True," she surprised him by saying. "There's a quote on Earth, 'It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all'. I always thought it was wrong but thanks to you being a selfish jerk who is wallowing in self-pity, you've proved me right. I'd rather be alone and happy, than feel your grief and turn into a wanker."

He wondered if he should apologise to try and draw the conversation out further, but she got up and walked away before he could.

"Time's up. Same time tomorrow." She said, not bothering to look at him.

"Of course." He got to the door before she called his name and he turned back. She hadn't turned around but she had twisted her head to the side so she could see him.

"If I did have someone like that, someone who really loved me, I think my answer would be 'anything'. I would do anything for them."

"Even kill?" he asked out of curiosity.

"It wouldn't be the first time," she admitted.

Loki nodded his understanding and left the room

* * *

Once Loki was gone, Faith uploaded the conversation, then went into her bathroom and washed her face with cold water, trying to reduce the redness and slight puffiness around her eyes. She left it another half an hour but when she was sure she looked okay again, she logged onto her equipment and hailed Natasha.

"Hey, how did it go?" Natasha greeted.

"Good. I did as you suggested and told him the truth. It cracked his armour slightly but I didn't get anything worthwhile… yet"

"And you're sure he's up to something?"

"I am. I'm not sure it's bad but I can't deny what I'm hearing." Faith had cultivated relations with the servants and guards in the royal wing, and they viewed her as a friend now. She had even eaten in the servants' dining room a few times.

Loki's personal servant had told her that his master had been researching something, always reading and bringing some very obscure texts back from the library and when he didn't have his head buried in a book, he was brooding. Most of the books he as reading were written in dead languages, so he had no idea what Loki was reading about.

Added to that, Loki had often told Thor he was going out or spending time with various women, but his servant revealed those claims to be a lie; he had hardly left his rooms since his release from the dungeon.

"Do you think it's related to Earth?" Natasha asked.

"I have no idea. But I think we built a connection today, albeit a very tenuous one. Hopefully he'll come to trust me more over the next few weeks. Either way, I'll keep digging."

"Good. It could be dangerous?"

"I don't know," Faith said hesitantly.

"You get a different read on him?"

"It's hard to get a read on him at all but there's something about him sometimes. Like a desperation and sadness, but not a world domination desperation."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm not saying he harmless, I'm just saying that I'm not convinced that he's harmful. To be honest, I'm more concerned with Odin right now."

"Odin? How so?" Natasha asked.

"I'm not hearing good reports about him. Since his wife died, he's become much harder, the people say, autocratic and refusing to listen to anyone. I mean, I know there's a tendency for all absolute rulers to be dictators, but Odin used to listen to his wife and council before making a decision."

"Can't the council over rule him? I thought you said they were the reason Loki was released."

"Technically, yes, but only if they all vote the same way, and with 50 councillors, it's hard to get a unanimous decision."

"So what's Odin he been doing?"

"The servants told me he recently broke a trade agreement with the Light Elves of Alfheim, which could seriously harm the Elves economy, and there's talk of a war brewing with Nifleheim, because Odin refuses to send help for a civil uprising. It would result in a new Civil War and if the wrong side wins, I'm told they won't hesitate to declare war on other planets. No one understands why Odin won't help while the problem is still small and easily contained."

"Any threats against Earth?"

"Not directly but the way he's acting, we could be in danger. Once they've overthrown their own government, what if the Trolls of Nifleheim attack Earth."

"Hmm," Natasha was beginning to see why Faith might be concerned.

"I'll tell Fury. Keep your ears open for anything on Loki… or Odin."

"I will. Any more tips of getting Loki to open up?"

"Just what I told you before, don't lie and don't bluster, he'll know. He still won't open up to you but while trying to press your buttons, he might let something slip."

"Okay, thanks for the help, Nat."

"My pleasure."

Loki hadn't seemed like he was trying to manipulate her earlier. Yes, he had snapped and he had said hurtful things, but that seemed more like a defence mechanism than a ploy.

Why had he asked what she would do for her mother?

* * *

A few days later Ilmr entered Faith's chambers with a rail of gowns.

"What are those for?" Faith asked with an amused smile.

"For the celebration this evening."

"Celebration?"

"Thor and Loki have been going to Alfheim to try and sooth the troubles waters. The Light Elves have been having problems with Surtur's followers raising their villages. The Princes, Warriors Three and Lady Sif have gone to Muspelheim to put an end to the conflict and tonight we celebrate their victory with a banquet."

"But you don't know if they've won yet?" she said with some confusion.

"Oh," Ilmr said with a grin. "They will win. They defeated Thanos, after all."

Faith couldn't argue with that but it didn't feel right to her.

"You don't think they'll win?" Ilmr asked.

"No, it's not that…" She wondered how to word it. "We have a saying on Earth, 'don't count your chickens until they have hatched'-"

"Why not?"

"Because until the chicks have hatched, you don't know how many will have been fertilised, or how many might have died. Anyway, the point is, overconfidence is often viewed as bad luck my Midgardians, as if we're jinxing ourselves."

"What's jinxing?"

"Bringing bad luck on yourself or someone else. We hope for the best but prepare for the worst."

"Isn't that disloyal?"

"No," Faith laughed. "We don't hoping for failure, we just like to plan for all eventualities. Overconfidence, or cockiness as we call it, can lead to oversight and defeat."

"Well, on Asgard, we aren't like that."

"I'm starting to see that."

"But you will be coming to the celebration, won't you?"

"I'm not sure I'd be welcome," Faith admitted.

"Everyone is welcome. Even the servants who aren't working attend. A victory for Asgard is a victory for all of us."

"Will Odin be there?"

"No, he might show his face but he thinks people will be inhibited by his presence, and he wants everyone, especially the warriors, to enjoy their celebration."

"Fine, I'll be there, but I'm not wearing a dress."

"As you wish. Prince Loki also asked me to tell you that for obvious reasons, he won't be able to meet you today. He hopes you won't mind too much."

She did mind. Although Loki hadn't revealed anything more during their meetings, he had asked a lot about her gift and had told her a lot about the kind of person his mother was. Faith was slightly ashamed to find herself looking forward to their sessions; he was a twat at times but he could also be funny and charming when he wanted to be. Although she did wonder sometimes, who was manipulating who? SHIELD had taught her interrogation skills and Natasha had helped her with Loki specific tips, but honestly, she was no match for Loki's skills.

She just hopped that her recordings were of some use to SHIELD and that maybe, they could spot something that she had missed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ilmr found Faith an outfit of leather jeans, a rich purple tunic top and a long sleeveless coat, with a pinched waste and such a long and full skirt, that it could pass as a dress. Faith accepted it as a reasonable compromise.

The celebration was an informal affair and reminded her rather of the few taverns she had visited, the only difference being that tonight there was music and dancing.

She walked into the banquet hall with Ilmr, but the girl waved to her friends and soon disappeared. Faith kept to the edges and walked a lap of the banquet hall to see what was happening.

Rows of tables and benches lined the sides of the rooms and a perpendicular tables at the end of the hall, either side of the doors, housed the food and drink, enough to feed a large army. Volstagg was piling his plate high with delicacies and he nodded to her as she passed. Faith smiled in reply.

At the opposite end of the hall from the food, were musicians, playing the type of merry tunes that Faith didn't recognise, but that she could have easily picked up if she were so inclined.

In the middle were the dancers, who were hopping around in an energetic display of some sort of cross between sequence dancing, and an Irish Jig on crack. There was little finesse to the dancers but much enthusiasm.

Over in one corner, were the warriors two (minus Volstagg who was still raiding the buffet table), the Lady Sif, Thor and Loki, who were regaling a raptured audience with tales of the battle, and the defeat of the plundering fire demons.

Faith paused and watched them from a distance for a few moments. Fandral and Thor did most of the talking, except when lady Sif interrupted to correct them (or tell the truth). Hogun mostly stayed silently but with a very slight smile on his lips, clearly pleased with their performance today. Loki joined in occasionally, usually when prompted to do so by Thor but while he smiled, he seemed unwilling. Although it sounded as if he had fought valiantly today, his heart didn't appear to be in the celebration.

"Penny for them."

Faith jumped and turned to the man who had just spoken into her ear. She looked between him and Loki for a moment, until she remembered that he could project other versions of himself.

"I was just thinking that you don't seem to be enjoying yourself," she answered truthfully.

His eyebrows rose a little, surprised but pleased by her observation.

"And what makes you say that?"

He was standing so close to her that she could practically feel Loki pressed into her back, and she enjoyed his proximity more than she should.

She turned back to the other Loki, seated over by Thor.

"Your smile doesn't reach your eyes and when no one's looking at you, you appear slightly pensive. You're sipping at your goblet but hardly ever topping it up, and you never interrupt to correct anyone, you wait for someone to invite you to talk which, forgive the insult, isn't how someone with an ego like yours usually behaves."

"Oh? How should I behave?"

"However you want, I'm merely saying that if you wanted to be here, you would be louder and more boastful. Plus, and I'd take this as a compliment if I were you, you're too refined for a gathering like this."

"What event would you suggest was more to my liking?"

"You're more of a dinner party person I would think. Black tie balls and cocktail parties, the theatre, the ballet and the opera. This," she gestured to the dancers and musicians, "is too uncouth for someone like you… In my opinion… For what it's worth."

"You are surprisingly accurate in your assessment, although I'm unsure exactly what a dinner party is."

"Then why not leave?" she asked. "You are a prince, you don't have to be here."

"I will leave, once everyone is too intoxicated to notice my absence."

"It's always been like this, hasn't it?" she asked, a touch of melancholy in her voice. "You never really felt like you belonged to this loud and boisterous culture."

"I suppose that's true, to an extent. The balls mother used to give were far more my thing, and she had a real appreciation for the Arts."

She could feel Loki staring at her and she turned her head to see him.

"From the sadness in your tone, you felt much the same," he ventured.

Tears stung her eyes and she looked away before they could fall. "I wanted to be like the other kids, to play their games and be accepted, but I never was. Being my friend meant getting punished more frequently, but being my bully was a popular pastime." She was silent for a few moments but she could still feel Loki's gaze on her. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if they had accepted me. Would I have enjoyed the company, or was I always destined to be a loner and to prefer my own company?"

"The 'what ifs'," Loki sympathised. "They're a killer."

Faith nodded.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Loki asked.

"I wouldn't mind but people aren't drunk enough yet, they'll notice your absence."

She turned to see that Loki had a devilish glint in his eyes, it was the first genuine smile she'd seen from him all day.

"Not only will they notice, they'll applaud it," he said, suddenly swinging her up into his arms, bridal style. "Play along," he said softly.

His avatar over by Thor disappeared and Loki strode over to them, a huge grin on his face.

"Excuse me leaving early brother, but I have some rather… pressing matters to engage in."

"Not at all, Brother." Thor looked to her, his expression questioning and while she was blushing beet-red, she nodded that this was okay with her.

Fandral raised his tankard, spilling some of the contents over a girl who was draped over his lap, not that she seemed to mind. "To Loki!" he cheered. The group gathered around them repeated his toast and Loki walked out with Faith.

"I think you can put me down now," Faith said once they had traversed a few corridors.

"Nonsense, what if we encounter a guard, the ruse would be up."

For once, his happiness didn't seem to be forced and she thought that she was seeing a glimpse of the old Loki, the mischievous boy who didn't think he was a monster.

As he used magic to open the doors to her rooms and carried her inside though, she felt a stab of fear. What if that hadn't been an act? What if he wanted more form her than just an excuse to leave?

Finally though, once the doors closed in his wake, he put her down on her feet.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of that Oolong tea left by any chance, would you?"

"Midgardian tea, Loki? Really? Don't you have a reputation too uphold?" She was surprised to realise she was teasing him.

"it appears that you have found my weakness," he played along.

"Don't worry, I've got some. Luckily I don't drink it often, but that also means I didn't bring much so you'll have to pop back to earth and do some shopping," she said with a smile, picturing him wandering around Waitrose with a shopping trolley and sceptre.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"Just the idea of you grocery shopping."

He conceded her point with a shrug and they settled by her fireplace with their respective cups of tea.

"So, how was the battle?" she asked.

Loki gave her an odd look.

"I'm being serious," she assured him, "and for the record, I'm not recording this."

"It was bloody, brutal, and electrifying," he said, a slight smile creeping onto his lips on the last word.

"You enjoy it?"

"I can't deny the thrill; it's the ultimate battle of wits and the cost of losing is death but having said that, there are many more pleasurable activities."

"Such as?"

He gave her a salacious look and she blushed. "Really? Sex is all Asgardian men think about? I swear I get propositioned at least twice a day."

"I can't say that I blame them for trying," Loki laughed. "But to answer your question, no it's not _all_ we think about, but I do prefer it to fighting. Then again, I prefer chess to fighting; whilst the stakes aren't as high, it's the ultimate battle of mental acuity."

"Eh," she shrugged. "I prefer poker."

Loki frowned. "Stoking a fire?"

"No," she laughed. "Poker is a card game. Different cards have different values and the person with the highest hand wins the pot. The catch is, while placing your bets, no one knows how good or bad anyone else's hand is until all betting is finished, meaning that you can have an awful hand but if you bluff well enough, you can still win the pot. If you're really good, there are professional tournaments where you can win thousands, even millions."

"Hmm," Loki smiled as he considered her words. "I think I would enjoy this poker. Can you teach me?"

"I could, but I didn't bring any cards with me."

"Some other time, then."

"So is that the only kind of dancing you have on Asgard?" she asked.

"No, but all our dances are… brash," he said with distaste. "I'm surprised you didn't want to dance however, most women seem to love it."

"Oh, I love dancing, but not like that."

"What kind of dancing do you enjoy?"

"Ballroom," she said without hesitation. "I know it's old fashioned but there's something about it that's classic and timeless."

"Do mortals use it to court?"

"You mean, date?"

He nodded.

"No, not any more. My school taught us to dance because they thought it a fitting activity for young ladies and that it would help with deportment."

"And which was your favourite dance?"

"The waltz. They never taught us the tango though. I've always wanted to learn that, especially the Argentine Tango."

"I'm unfamiliar with that particular dance."

"Trust me," she smiled and couldn't keep a slight blush from her cheeks. "Its right up your alley."

"Up my alley?" he frowned. "Is that not a Midgardian reference to anal sex?"

Faith burs tout laughing and it took her a moment to calm herself. "No, that's 'back alley'. 'Up your alley' just means it's something I think you'd enjoy."

"I will see if the library has any information on it," he assured her.

She had laughed mainly out of embarrassment but she worried that he might be offended. However he seemed fine.

Loki had finished his tea and placed the cup down. "How about a proper nightcap?" he asked.

"What did you have in mind?" she sounded wary.

"Something called Poram, it's made from a fruit found on Alfheim."

"Okay."

With a wave of his hand, her cup vanished from her hand, moved to her dining table and in its place was a golden goblet, half filled with a red substance.

Faith sniffed it cautiously but it smelled nice enough.

"It's not poisoned," Loki assured her, sounding amused. He raised his own goblet in a silent toast then sipped it. Faith followed suit.

"Oh wow, that's lovely," she said, and it was; the perfect blend of sweet fruits and just a hint of sharpness, that warmed her throat as it went down. It was unlike anything she had tasted before.

Loki seemed pleased by her assessment.

"If I ask you something, will you answer honestly?" Faith suddenly said. "Off the record."

"You lie to me yet expect honesty in return?" he answered with a smile. "You know as well as I do that if I say something of import, you will tell your superiors."

"I give you my word, I won't. This is to satisfy my own curiosity."

"I make no promises but you may ask."

Faith took another sip of her drink then stared into the depths of the liquid as she spoke. "Thor seems to think you've turned over a new leaf, and your council evidently believe it too."

"That's not a question."

"No." she looked over to him. "My question is, are they right?"

Loki gave her a sad smile. "I am as self-serving as I have always been."

"But you could have done anything while posing as Odin and instead of subjugating the universe, you chose to fight Thanos. You know, Fury still doesn't believe it was you posing as Odin, he's sure you must have posed as him after the battle."

"The fact that the battle occurred on Midgard was not my doing; after my invasion, it seems Thanos thought it best to wipe put humanity before they could become a real threat. I fought Thanos because had a price on my head. I knew I could never truly be free while he was out there, and I knew that the only way I could beat him was with the power of Odin, namely his allies and his sceptre, Gungnir."

"You impressed the council enough for them to free you though."

"A happy accident, or more proof that my actions were entirely self-serving."

"So now that you're free, what happens? World domination?"

Loki's smile faded. "No. What I have to do now is far more important."

"What's that?"

Loki suddenly seemed to snap out of his, reverie.

"That, is none of your concern," he snapped. "But you needn't worry, I have no plans for your insignificant Earth."

"Wow, reassuring and insulting at the same time."

"It's a gift." Loki's playful smile returned. "And now I think we should call it a night. Thank you for the tea."

Without further ado, he got up and left, leaving Faith to ponder his words.

* * *

Faith returned to her rooms after having dinner in the servants dining hall. Ordinarily that would be a huge breech in protocol, not to mention, a huge invasion of the servants privacy (they needed some time off, after all, away from the watch of their employers). However, with Faith being human and having won Ilmr's trust for not reporting her when she arrived late and hung-over, the servants welcomed her. Hell, they were Asgardians, immortal and immensely strong, so they probably viewed her as inferior to them, even if she was a guest of the royal family.

She was learning a lot from them, about the princes when they were younger, what they knew of Loki's birth and, as they call the incident on Asgard, his fall from grace.

Faith was beginning to feel rather sympathetic towards Loki, at least to a degree. Abandoned and left to die, then taken in by Odin to be used as a bargaining chip. His rage stemmed, they said, from temporary madness. Oh, they had judged him harshly at one time, they assured her but having seen Loki rule as King for a second time, even if it was while posing as Odin, showed them that he could rule, and rule well.

His first reign on Asgard had only lasted three days, after all, so it was unfair to hold that against him. And he was only attempting to stop the war that his brother had almost caused. The pain of discovering his true origins, combined with the pressure of assuming a mantle he hadn't been properly prepared for, and for a kingdom on the brink of war, would drive anyone insane, they told her. Who wouldn't go mad in the same circumstances, they asked.

But he hadn't tried to kill Odin. Even in all the pain and anger he must have felt, he still cared for Odin on some level. His plan had been to wipe out the Frost Giants while rescuing his father, thereby proving himself worthy.

That didn't excuse his actions on Earth but after hearing this over and over, Faith could forgive his crimes on Asgard. It helped that she quickly learned to view the Frost Giants as monsters too, because no one minded the mass murder of bad people very much. The same could be seen on Earth; in recent years, the Muslims were the evil monsters, and most of the population was happy to turn a blind eye to any atrocities committed against them.

Of course, some Muslims were bad and needed to be stopped, every basket has a few bad apples after all, but it was the tendency to tar an entire race as bad or unworthy which was the troubling trait. Were the Frost giants just misunderstood? Or were they the intergalactic equivalent of the Nazis, conquering and killing with impunity? Of course even then, not all Nazis were bad people, some had saved lives rather than taking them. Oskar Schindler was perhaps the best known example.

The fact was, Faith simply didn't know enough of the Frost Giants to judge them, although she couldn't deny that she was picking up on the latent apathy towards them around here and that it was colouring her own views.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she spotted movement ahead.

It was pure luck that she saw him. She usually stayed in the dining hall until around 10PM but tonight she had stayed longer and it was almost midnight. The palace was mostly silent, with everyone but the servants having retired to their chambers for the evening.

Rounding the corner to the corridor with her room, she saw a flash of black leaving the hallway from the opposite end. Interest piqued, she quietly jogged to the other end of the hallway, just in time to see the figure, who she could now see was Loki, disappearing down one of the servants' staircases.

She followed, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. He exited the castle and made his way to the stables, where he greeted a large black horse.

Although Loki was talking to the horse, Faith couldn't hear him and slowly crept closer.

"…so you'll enjoy that, at least. I can't promise you we'll be successful but if we are, it will be worth it; Asgard will have the ruler it deserves again."

Faith's thoughts began to spin wildly. Successful? Worth it? Was he planning another coup?

Her heart plummeted into her shoes and she berated herself for defending him to SHIELD.

It was her own fault, of course, he had assured her that he was still as selfish as he ever was but she hadn't wanted to believe it. He had even spoken of having something, some task left to do but taken in by his charm, she hadn't wanted to believe it.

He couldn't possibly get away with posing as Odin again, that trick wouldn't work twice, so he must be planning to kill the Allfather.

Faith had to stop him.

Loki led the horse from the stall and while she was momentarily nonplussed to realise it had eight legs, she followed as he led the horse away. The beast was surprisingly quiet over the cobbled streets, especially since he had eight hooves to make a racket with.

Keeping to the shadows, she was able to keep up since Loki was only walking, and she followed them to the edge of the town and into the forest. She was surprised that Loki didn't mount the horse, nor had he bothered to saddle it or put a head-collar on, yet the horse walked beside him without question.

After walking for perhaps two hours, they stopped in a small clearing and Faith crept further through the trees, drawing level in an attempt to see what he was up to.

Loki was turning in a circle, his arms slightly outstretched as he gazed up into the treetops. A slow smile crept onto his lips.

"Yes, this is the place," she heard him say. "I can feel it."

With a wave of his hand, the black horse was saddled, including saddlebags and with another wave of his hands, he held a glowing blue box. Faith watched as he began chanting softly and the box glowed brighter but even more fascinating, was the fact that his skin was turning blue. As the hue crept up to his face, his eyes turned red and she realised that this was his Frost Giant form.

She was so captivated by his appearance that she almost failed to notice the glowing oval that appeared before him, growing larger as Loki continued chanting.

His expression was pained and she thought she could detect sweat on his brow from exertion. Could Frost Giants perspire?

The glowing and swirling light was now easily ten feet or more across but oddly, it was two dimensional rather than being spherical.

Finally Loki stopped what he was doing and with another wave, the blue box disappeared.

"Come, Sleipnir, before the portal closes."

Loki and the horse walked into the light and vanished. Momentarily nonplussed, Faith was frozen in place, until she noticed the oval shrinking. On impulse, she ran for the shrinking portal and dived through, landing with a rather inelegant role.

The horse brayed and reared up on his hind legs, upset by her sudden appearance and she spotted Loki lying on the ground nearby. She rushed over to him and saw that he appeared to be passed out. She turned him over and tapped his cheek.

"Loki? Loki, wake up!"

He didn't move.

The horse approached them and Faith took in her surroundings for the first time, wondering what to do with the unconscious prince.

They had landed on black sand, the type you might see on a volcanic beach, but the sand went on for as far as she could see. The entire landscape appeared to be barren, with no life growing at all. The sky was grey and foreboding, like a huge storm was brewing and although it appeared to be daytime here, very little light made it through the clouds. The landscape was so bleak that she might almost believe she was seeing in black and white, were it not for the green on Loki's armour, and the purple of her own tunic, although even those colours seemed muted.

There was no shelter to be had, except possibly for the mountains in the distance, but they looked to be a few days walk away.

With little else to do, she checked the saddlebags on the horse, but he walked backwards as she approached, neighing in warning.

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "I just want to see if there's any water in the saddlebags for Loki. I won't hurt you, I promise."

'_You may look_,'

Faith paused. "Did you just…?" she dismissed the thought, she must have imagined it.

The horse stood still and allowed her to look. Unfortunately, all that she could find was a crystal orb in one bag and a brass, lidded punnet of berries in the other. As she sighed, the horse turned to look at her.

"I guess he likes to pack light," she told the horse, who seemed to nod in understanding.

A groan caught both their attention and she ran over to Loki.

"Hey, you're okay, I've got you," she said as she fell to her knees beside him.

Slowly he opened his eyes and after a few moments, sat up.

"Oh, good, you're here."

Faith's jaw dropped. "You mean…"

"Did you really think I didn't know you were following me? Considering you work for a spying organisation and have supposedly copied my magic, you are incredibly inept."

"You meant for me to follow you!"

"Of course." He slowly got to his feet.

"Why?!" Faith demanded as Loki approached the horse.

"Because I'll need your help to open a portal for the return journey."

"Why can't you use that blue box?"

"It's called the Casket of Ancient Winters, and even if I could risk bringing it here, it can't return us from where we need to go. This landing point is along a weak spot to this realm, but it's the only weakness. Without Odin's sceptre I thought that I would never be able to create a return path, but then you arrived with the handy ability to copy magic."

"Send me back!"

"I can't."

"But you just said-"

"I said I needed you to open a return portal, but I didn't say I _only_ needed you." He glared at her. "It will take three powerful sorcerers and the permission of this kingdom's ruler to open a portal. Now please stop shouting, I have an awful headache coming on."

The horse nuzzled his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Loki reached up and stroked his silky muzzle. "Introductions," he said. "Sleipnir, this is Faith. Faith, meet Sleipnir."

'_Pleased to make your acquaintance, my lady_.' The horse lowered its head.

"You have a telepathic horse?" Faith asked.

"No, but he's my son, so I understand him. You have my powers, so you understand him too."

"So the rumours are true? You did give birth to a horse?" She wasn't sure whether to be thrilled or appalled.

"What can I say," he chuckled, "His father was an exceptionally handsome beast."

"Whoa!" Faith held her hand up. "I was raised Roman Catholic, remember? I've just barely stopped thinking of homosexuality as a sin, bestiality is more than I can handle right now."

"Don't forget changing genders," Loki added, enjoying her discomfort and confusion.

"Not helping!"

Loki mounted the horse. "Well regardless of your foibles, we need to make it to those mountains by nightfall, so climb on."

"Why?"

"Because there are a lot of dangerous creature here and they mainly come out at night. We need to find a cave that I can more easily defend. And speaking of danger."

With a click of his fingers, she found herself wearing something similar to Loki and the other warriors of Asgard. She stretched her arms and legs a few times and was pleased to realise her armour seemed to cover the leather leggings and tunic she had been wearing, so she felt comfortable.

"It's lighter than I thought."

Loki didn't reply, he just held a hand out towards her so he could pull her up behind him.

Faith didn't move. "I don't think so, I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"If you don't, not only will you never leave this place, you likely won't survive the night."

She took a moment to silently debate her choices but in all honesty, she wasn't stupid so it wasn't a hard decision to make. It was overcoming her wounded pride that took the time.

"What kind of creatures?" she asked as she settled and tried to make herself comfortable.

Sleipnir tossed his head. '_She asks a lot of questions_.'

"She's mortal, Sleipnir, she doesn't know any better- well, she human at least, the mortal bit is in question while she's around the Aesir."

The horse whinnied.

"To answer your question, we're in Hel, my dear, the realm of the dead."

"You mean, like actual _hell_, hell?"

"Not as in good or evil, heaven and hell, but yes, the afterlife."

"So am I dead?"

"No, which is why we will be preyed upon."

"But I thought Norse Gods went to Valhalla?"

"Only warriors, and only the chosen few. Everyone else, good or evil, ends up here."

"And why are we here?"

"You need to watch out for anything that moves," Loki said, avoiding her question. "There are many creatures that dwell here, serpents, hellhounds, wraiths, demons and dragons to name but a few. Some will feed off your flesh and others your emotions or life force. Neither is pleasant."

Faith groaned. "Fury's gonna kill me."

* * *

Sleipnir moved surprisingly quickly and despite her doubts, they made it to the mountains by dark. Unfortunately, twilight made her see movement everywhere, and she was certain that only some of the things she saw moving were her imagination in overdrive. And she was absolutely certain that, although she couldn't see it, the thing flying overhead and casting shadows over them occasionally, was very real.

The light had totally faded so Loki created a ball of magical light which floated ahead of them and lit the path, and the eerie green glow it cast made the landscape seem even more foreboding.

They paused by a cave entrance and Loki sent one of his avatars into the cave.

"We'll camp here," he declared after a few moments. The cave wasn't very high so they dismounted and lead Sleipnir into the cave, then Loki erected some kind of force field around the entrance.

"That will keep us safe for the night," he said.

"You're sure?"

"Are you going to question everything I do on this journey?"

"Probably."

He heaved a sigh and with a wave of his hand, Sleipnir's saddle and bridle disappeared, and a pile of hay appeared.

"Are you hungry?" Loki asked her.

"Starving."

"Good. So, what's for dinner?"

"I… What?"

"If you've copied my magic, you should be able to conjure us something to eat."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because if you ever want to get out of here, you will need to have mastered my magic."

"Okay. Can you give me a hint or something?"

"Picture what you desire and will it into existence."

"Just like that?" She sounded sceptical.

"Just like that," he confirmed.

Faith closed her eyes and thought about her go-to comfort food, bangers and mash. She tried to will it into existence and felt the energy course through her. When she opened her eyes, two plates of it sat on the ground before her.

"Very good." Loki sounded impressed. "I'm not sure what it was supposed to be but for a first attempt, it's more than decent."

"This is what it's supposed to be," she answered. "Pork and cider sausages, on mashed potato with gravy."

"Oh."

Realising that it was quite a hard dish to eat without cutlery and off the floor, she closed her eyes again and pictured a table, chairs, knives and forks. She grinned when she opened her eyes to see that they had appeared.

"You've been practising," Loki said, taking a seat at the table she had conjured.

"No," she assured him. "When I copy a gift, I seem to get a little of the skill that it took to learn it, so I don't have to start from scratch."

"Well, that is good news. I thought I was going to have to spend the next nine days teaching you from scratch." He picked up his fork and poked at the dish before him, sniffing warily.

"It's not poisoned," she assured him, throwing his words from the night of celebration back at him.

"I believe you, I'm just not sure it's edible."

"Very funny." She was too hungry to wait and got tucked in, conjuring two goblets of water when she realised refreshments were missing.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her skill. "It's not often I'm impressed," he told her.

"This gift in innate, therefore not impressive."

"I beg to differ."

"Being impressed by this is like being impressed by my having brown eyes; I can't help having this gift and I didn't do anything to earn it."

"But if those brown eyes were exceptionally pretty, would I then be allowed to compliment them?" He asked, as though was talking to a child.

Faith tilted her head to the side. "So I don't take compliments well. Sue me."

Loki finally tried his meal and didn't spit it out, which was a good sign. He also didn't praise it, but he did finish the plate.

"So," Faith said once they were finished. "Do you want to tell me why you kidnapped me?"

"I didn't, you came of your own free will."

"Being manipulated into following you is not the same as free will." She argued. "Are you going to tell me how coming here helps you take over Asgard?" she asked.

"What makes you think I have any plans for Asgard?" He seemed amused.

"I heard you speaking to your horse-"

The horse neighed loudly. '_I have a name_!'

"Sorry, Sleipnir." She turned her attention back to Loki. "You said Asgard was going to get the leader it deserved."

"And so it shall, but I did not mean for that to be me."

"I don't believe you."

Loki chuckled. "I don't care if you believe me or not."

"I will find a way to stop you, you know."

"Oh, I very much doubt that."

Faith wanted to wipe the smug smile off his face. Romanoff should have taken this mission, she was the only Agent to have ever successfully held her own with Loki and played the player, so to speak. Faith was a very good interrogator but she was no Black Widow.

'_He's come for Frigga_,' the horse whinnied.

"Sleipnir!" Loki yelled, jumping to his feet, but the horse just glared back at him.

"Is that true?" Faith asked. The anger in Loki's expression worried her and she stood up, ready for trouble. It took a few tries, but she finally managed to make the table and chairs disappear; she didn't need to be tripping over them if a fight erupted.

Loki and Sleipnir stood facing each other, engaged in some kind of staring contest.

'_Tell her or I will_.'

"You forget your place, nag."

'_I forget nothing. I love you, father, but you are a fool. She is risking her life here and she deserves to know why. Unlike me, you didn't give her a choice_.'

Loki turned away with a hiss of protest and Sleipnir walked a few paces over to her, gently nuzzling her shoulder.

Faith smiled and reached up to stroke his muzzle, hoping he would see her gratitude since she didn't feel comfortable speaking at the moment.

"Do you know how Frigga died?" Loki asked, his back to them both and his voice and posture were tense.

"I know that she died protecting Jane Foster from a raid by the Dark Elves."

"The dark elves have something called Kursed Stones, which transform the user into a… super soldier, you might call it, rather like your Captain America. Disguised as a marauders, an elf got himself arrested and imprisoned, then he activated the stone and became Kursed. He broke out of his cell and set the other prisoners free."

His shoulders slumped and Loki lowered himself to the ground, his back was to the cave wall so he faced them but he kept his gaze lowered.

"I knew nothing of the Aether or Elves, but I sensed an opportunity to upset Odin, so I told the Kursed the fastest way to get into the palace from the dungeon, where the Kursed killed Frigga." He finally looked up at her and she could see that his eyes were shining with tears. "She died because of me and because I was so angry, she also died believing that I didn't love her."

Faith didn't know what to say but a gentle nudge but from Sleipnir propelled her forward and she sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. Despite all his scheming and manipulating, she could see that the pain that he felt was genuine, even if she didn't think he was to blame. She reached out and took his hand, slightly surprised when he let her.

"When I said I would give Asgard the leader it deserved, I mean giving Odin back his compassion. My mother balanced the harsher aspects of my father's personality, she gave him empathy, understanding and mercy. Without her, he is little more than a despotic autocrat and Asgard, all the nine realms really, is suffering for it."

"Can you really do that though? Bring someone back from the dead?"

"It's not easy but it is possible."

"Why don't more people do it then?"

"As I say, it is not easy. First we must travel for nine days to reach the kingdom of Helheim. The creatures I spoke of will do their best to stop us, not out of duty, but because existence is nearly impossible in this dead realm, so the living are a veritable fest for a starving man. Then there is the giantess, Modguor, who guards the bridge over the river Gjoll. If she does not deem our purpose to be a just one, she will kill us, or try to. Once we make it to kingdom, we will have to pass the hellhounds who guard the gate, the fiercest of which is Garmr, who is it said will help bring about the apocalypse. Should we survive all that, we must bargain with the ruler of this realm for the release of Frigga."

Faith sat silently for a few moments as she digested what he had said.

"You know, if you wanted to die but couldn't bring yourself to commit suicide, I'd have done it for you, if you asked nicely."

Loki's laugh echoed slightly through the small cave and Faith leaned to the side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I hate that you tricked me into coming," Faith admitted when his mirth died. "But I heard that Odin sentenced a child to have his hand amputated the other day, for the heinous crime of theft, so if you'd told me your plan, I would have come willingly."

"The sentence was barbaric," he agreed. "But the boy in question is appealing to the council."

"But they can only overrule your father if they are unanimous, which is unlikely given how many of them there are."

"True, but it will likely take them two weeks to review the case, then another week for the sentence to be carried out. If we succeed, Frigga will likely have the boy pardoned. And he's not my father."

"Fine, your mother's husband then."

Loki placed an arm around her shoulders and a moment later, something inhuman shrieked nearby, making Faith shudder and look about in horror.

"It will not find us in here," Loki assured her.

After a few moments, she finally believed him and when a second shriek came, quieter than the first, she rested her head back on his shoulder.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"No, you don't." She could hear the mirth in his voice.

"Fine. I wish I could hate you."

"Now that, I believe."


	4. Chapter 4

This story is being discontinued.

I would thank you for your support but since plenty of you are reading, and 19 of you took the trouble to sign up for updates and/or favourited this, yet not a single one of you bothered to comment, I can't honestly do that.

You have no idea how far a word of encouragement goes for a writer, or how the echoing silence of two chapters seemingly being ignored more completely than the fat girl at a school dance, crushes both the creative spirit and the desire to write. I'm honestly amazed that given the lack of feedback, my draft has crossed the 40,000 word mark but I cannot in all good conscience continue to spend time on this endeavour, which means not only finishing it but also editing it and (badly, I admit) proofing it. I get far more reviews on my novels, which people actually pay to read, so it honestly makes more sense for me to abandon this to work on those; not only do they keep my roof over my head, evidently they are more appreciated.

This is not a temper tantrum and I don't want an influx of reviews begging me to continue. I have taken the weekend to think about this and made my decision. Besides, I have never received such a lacklustre response to any multi-chapter work I've done in the past, even in small fandoms, so perhaps I just have to realise that for whatever reason, this story just isn't very good. That's okay, this isn't the first manuscript I have abandoned for that reason and it wont be the last, I'm just sorry I began posting it before I realised that fact.

Vidgealz C Valvatore, Asuna, princess lolitatheorca and Guest, thanks for taking the time and trouble to comment on chapter one.

Cat Winchester


End file.
